Lost Freedom Outtakes
by cloemarrie
Summary: Here's where you'll find all the outtakes to Lost Freedom


**FAGE Six Pack Outtake**

**Summary: This is the outtake to Lost Love please read that before reading this thanks. **

**A/N: I'd like to thank Lia Jane once again for her fabulous work on this piece! cruiz107 hope this makes up for hurting Edward! :) I really hope you like this piece!**

We arrived at the hotel that Edward booked. I knew he wanted to make this special for me, but I also knew what I truly wanted was to spend the whole night having rough, kinky sex with the sexiest man I have ever met! I'm not like most girls that want their first time to be sweet, loving, and gentle.

As Edward opened my door, I took his offered hand and got out of the car. I was very nervous since it was my first time but I was also anxious and excited about what was coming. In a split second I had Edward pressed against the car with my mouth on his. I ground my hips into him repeatedly as my name tumbled from his lips over and over. I covered his mouth harshly with mine and shoved my tongue into his mouth as he moaned my name, "Bella..."

I don't know how long we stood there kissing, feeling each other with nervous hands before I finally had enough of the wait.

"Edward," I breathlessly moaned as he pulled away from me and rested his head against mine.

"God Bella, you don't know what you do to me," he whispered, fire blazing behind his eyes.

Grabbing our bags from the trunk of the car, he took my hand; leading me towards our room.

We went up a flight of stairs and walked down an annoyingly long corridor. He finally stopped several doors down, placed the bags on the ground, and opened the door with the key, turning to me.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

My body shivered and I nodded as he released my hand. I trust Edward with my life, and although I know it will hurt, I also know he will take care of me.

Once inside, the door locked behind us as I pushed Edward against it. I slid down to the floor, yanking his pants down on the way. I tried to fit his erection fully in my mouth, but what I couldn't, I wrapped my left hand around and began moving, pumping as my head bobbed. To add even more sensation to fully drive him wild, I took my right hand and tugged at his balls. When I finally found the perfect rhythm, he started to squirm, much to my satisfaction. I began to hum as a flood of obscenities left his lips.

Edward's hands found their way to my hair, pulling gently; his breath coming in shorter, sharper pants. When his legs started to shake, I knew he had to be close.

"Bella, I'm going to cum," he warned me right on cue.

I continued my assault even though he tried to pull away. I wasn't crazy about the idea of Edward releasing in my mouth, but I was also curious. What would it taste like and how would it feel as it slid down my throat? Not to mention the fact that I wanted this to be amazing for Edward and I'd always heard guys liked it when a girl "swallowed". When he finally did let go, I drank it all up, leaving nothing behind. I mentally high-fived myself for doing so well and had to suppress a giggle when I saw the look on Edward's face. I rose slowly to my feet, claiming his mouth again. What started out as a rough and urgent kiss, slowed to a sweeter, more loving and sensual kiss.

"Where the HELL did you learn how to do that?" Edward asked, shocked.

_I do have friends who've had sex,_ I thought, but instead asked, "Was it good?"

"Perfect, now get your sexy ass over there on that bed!" he demanded huskily.

I did as he said with a smirk on my face.

He followed close behind, slapping my ass with each step we took. I squealed and laughed, but all trace of humor left us both when we got to the bed. He helped me out of my dress and undergarments and I helped him out of his shirt and boxers, since his pants were already gone.

I laid down as he started massaging my feet, then worked his way up, first my right, then my left leg.

Once he finished making my legs feel like jello, he moved to my lips. The kiss started out soft and sweet, then got urgent. While we were kissing, his hand moved south, brushing my skin with his fingertips. A gasp and a soft moan escaped me when he began massaging my sweet spot. He smiled, obviously pleased with his self and then he moved to my neck. From there, he trailed feather light kisses down to my breasts. Taking my right nipple in his mouth, he licked and nipped as he twirled and tweaked the left one in between his forefinger and thumb. Once the left one became a hardened peak, he switched and did the same to the other one. When he was done worshipping my breasts, he trailed more soft kisses down to happy land.

He placed a kiss on the outer lip before he swiped his tongue up the slit. After that, I lost coherent thought, but I sure as hell remember everything. He put my legs above his head and I wrapped them around him, holding on for dear life.

His tongue moved in and out of me again and again and just when I thought I couldn't handle anymore, he lightly bit down on the sensitive nub, sending me screaming into my release.

When he finished lapping up my juices, he hovered over me, waiting for the aftermath to passover.

"Jesus, Edward," I hissed. His answering smile was dazzling and I couldn't help returning it.

"Are you ready?" he asked, serious now.

I nodded and pulled him down for another mind-numbing kiss.

He placed the head of his erection at my entrance, sliding in slowly to keep from hurting me, but I wasn't having any of that. I bucked my hips and he broke through my barrier.

_God, that fucking hurt! _I thought but kept it to myself so as not to ruin the moment. Unfortunately, my face betrayed me and he caught sight of the grimace that briefly took over my features.

A concerned look clouded that beautiful face of his and I couldn't stand it. I cradled his face in mine and stared into his eyes.

"Edward, I'm okay," I assured him, wiggling my hips a little to accentuate my words.

After he was satisfied I was indeed alright, he moved; slowly at first, then faster. It took a few moments for me to get my bearings, but when I did, I started matching him thrust for thrust. The pain slowly melted away, being replaced by an intense feeling of pure pleasure. I'd never felt anything like it. I was overcome with the sense that I couldn't take another second of it but never wanting him to stop all at the same time. It was horrible but unbelievably wonderful and I couldn't believe how perfect it all was. We kissed each other urgently, sharing breaths and then I felt the tightening in my abdomen again. The warmth spread throughout my lower region as goosebumps erupted all over my body. I exploded screaming his name as he did the same, then he collapsed on top of me.

"That was amazing! I can't believe that's what I've been missing," I declared.

"I agree, that WAS fucking amazing!" He smiled widely at me, but then that smile faltered a bit. "Was it everything you thought it would be?"

I kissed his lips, cheeks, eyelids, and then back down to his mouth and said, "It was more than I could have ever imagined."

I just lay there feeling happy and blissful while he lay next to me playing with my breasts and nipples, sucking and twisting them. He'd look at me every so often, then he'd inch his way down to happy land and start fondling me. God, that felt good...

We made love all night until early morning. We slept for a couple hours before we had to be out of the motel room. We gathered our things and put them into his car and drove home.


End file.
